poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Post credits: Principle Cortex meets Ryvine, Dr. Cortex and Principle Cinch
This is how the post credits scene and the birth of Midnight Prime goes in Crash and Thomas' Sports Adventure. Cortex was walking on the path, still cross about the CHS students cheat at the Games with magic Principle Cortex: They don't believe me. This is a travesty. A TRAVESTY!!! approaches him from the shadows Principle Cortex: Hello. Ryvine Sparkle: Hi. When I heard you say travesty, it really is. The CHS students didn't deserve to win. Principle Cortex: I guess you're right. Who are you? Ryvine Sparkle: I am Ryvine Sparkle. Plunder Vine Prince of Dark Friendship and Twivine's brother. But still though, not when your school was so much better in the first round. Dr. Neo Cortex: And wanted it much more then that. Principle Cinch: So, you're the one who those CHS students don't beleve you? Principle Cortex: Yes. I recovered that device that Ryan use to win the Games. After they don't believe me, I was angry, full of rage, incensed beyond belief. looks at Sci-Ryan's 2nd amulet Ryvine Sparkle: What color is it? amulet glows red and purple Dr. Neo Cortex: We can help you make everyone believe your story. I am Dr. Neo Cortex. Star of the Crash Bandicoot video game franchise. Principle Cinch: And I am Principle Abacus Cinch. Former Crystal Prep principle. Principle Cortex: I'm Principle Neo Cortex of Detroit High. Dr. Neo Cortex: Nice name. How did you got this amulet? Cortex shows a video of Sci-Ryan using his 2nd amulet and transforms into Midnight Prime Ryvine Sparkle: Wait. Hold that video. Who is that? Principle Cortex: Midnight Prime. Sci-Ryan turned into that monster when I told him to release the magic in the amulet. Dr. Neo Cortex: You think I can make him? Principle Cortex: Yes. pulls out a protoform and puts it on the floor Ryvine Sparkle: Now for the amulet. places Sci-Ryan 2nd amulet on the protoform's chest and it changes into Midnight Prime Midnight Prime: his head Ow. What happened? Why can't I win? places his hand on his shoulder Ryvine Sparkle: You got beaten by a bandicoot named Crash and now you are my teammate. Tell me what happened at the final event of the games. Midnight Prime: Well, that science boys principle told him to release the magic and I was created. I wanted to understand Cybertron's secrets of Transformer life but that accursed science girl ruined my opportunity. Dr. Neo Cortex: You will get that opportunity back when you get revenge on Sci-Twi. Prime nods and laughs Ryvine Sparkle: With my brother Vortech, I found a way to rule Cybertron. But the key for this is missing elements. Midnight Prime: Hmmm. Elements... elements... Yes. The Foundation Elements. Dr. Neo Cortex: Right. The Foundation Elements. That's it. If we can have these artifacts including that lunchbox, we will make more power for you and you can make a weapon capable of crushing mountains, demolishing entire cities... Ryvine Sparkle: Yeah. And my sister will finally have her revenge on Twilight and Delta Brony. Midnidght Prime: And going back in time so I make sure Sci-Twi don't interfere! Dr. Neo Cortex: Get ready to face our wrath, Crash Bandicoot! evilly 4 villains goes into the portal then the film ends with the iris out. Logos of Hasbro, BBC, Ryantransformer Studios, Transformersprimefan Productions, Naughty Dog, HIT Studios and others happen Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transformersprimfan